Lunch
by Manya91
Summary: Kara is hungry, but its not just for food. so she visits her girlfriend, the CEO of L-Corp


A/N : Sentences with - Kara/Lena: - are chat messages

* * *

It was eleven A.M. as Kara looked at the clock in her office.  
Her fingers aimless at the keyboard, trying so hard to write the piece that Snapper had given her.  
Her mind constantly traveling to the CEO over at L-Corp, who is probably ditching her lunch for her busy schedule.

She sighed as memories of this morning came back to her in a rush.  
Lena's hands all over her body, raking her nails over every inch of skin.  
Slowly crawling her way down, leaving open mouthed kisses all over.

Kara was at her mercy this morning, squirming as expert hands played with her nipples.  
A skilled tongue circling excruciatingly slow around her clit, sometimes stilling completely to softly blow on it.  
Her breath was uneven, the release so close but yet still so far away.

She whimpered as Lena moved back up her body and kissed her jawline, a teasing smirk on her lips.  
"Well I have a meeting at eight and it is now seven thirty, so I really must go now. I'll see you tonight?" She said sweetly, as if nothing happened.  
Kara laid there, motionless, mouth open and closing as a perfect example of a fish, a whimper escaping her lips as Lena left the bed.

She was jerked back to the present as a message popped up on the screen of her computer.  
 _-Lena: How is your day so far?-_  
An innocent enough question, one she asked many times, but this time it felt teasingly, Kara thought how she could get back at her and came up with a plan.

 _-Kara: The day is slow, Snapper has me on a article, but I can't seem to focus-_  
She only waited a few seconds for a reply, seems like the CEO has a spare moment.  
 _-Lena: Oh no! How come you can't focus? Did something happen?-_

Kara's smiled with mischief, she already gave up on getting work done by now.  
 _-Kara: I don't know, for some reason I just can't think of anything other than throwing you against the wall, getting on my knees and eating you out-_  
This was new for Kara and it sparked a sensation she hadn't felt before, it was exciting and it felt good.

This time she had to wait a little bit longer for a reply, probably because the younger woman was trying to compose herself after that message.  
 _-Lena: So are we still on for movie night?-_ Kara laughed out loud.  
Typical, she knew she wasn't going to win this game so she changed the topic.

 _-Kara: Of course! Wouldn't want anything else xx Same time as usual?-_  
They arranged a time for movie night to start but Kara already had other plans.  
She knew Lena would forget to have lunch so she got up, grabbed her coat and walked to their favorite diner and bought lunch.

As the elevator opened the doors to the highest floor she was greeted with a smile by Jess, Lena's personal assistant.  
"Good, you brought food! I was just about to order her usual, since she's been cooped up in that office all day"  
Kara smiled at her and thanked her for taking care of Lena when she couldn't and asked to call in when her one o'clock arrived instead of walking in.

She opened the door to the big office and greeted Lena with a cheerful smile.  
The younger woman looked up with a matching radiant smile.  
"Hey! What are you doing here? Its not movie night yet!" her voice a small octave higher than usual, noting just how happy she was to see her lover.

Kara walked over to the small table in front of the sofa and put the food down.  
"What? Can't your girlfriend bring her super-duper-awesome-lunch-forgetting girlfriend something to eat?" Kara asked with a giant smile.  
Lena laughed at the description Kara provided and walked over to her, giving her a quick kiss on the lips "Thank you"

They ate their lunch in a comfortable silence, sending random smiles to the other in between bites.  
Both girls wondering what tonight had in store for them.  
Kara already knowing that there wouldn't be time to watch any kind of movie, not after what she had planned for right now.

They collected the trash and the girls stood up, hugging, Lena said her goodbye to the blonde in her arms.  
"Oh but I'm not done with you yet" Kara said in her most seductive and playful voice.  
Lena looked thoroughly confused and asked her "what do you mean? Honey you know I have a meeting in fifteen minutes"

Kara just giggled in reply and gave a kiss on her chin, then her neck, then her collarbone.  
She dropped to her knees and bunched up the skirt of the standing woman.  
"Kara!" Lena's eyes went wide "We don't have time for this" Lena's voice got caught in her throat as Kara moved her panties aside and slid her finger over her girlfriends folds.

Kara just chuckled as she gave a kiss on her inner thigh "guess I'll have to hurry then, cause I'm definitely still hungry"  
Any reply to Kara got lost as Lena's brains glitched out when Kara pressed her lips to her clit.  
Her hips bucked and she threw her hand forward to steady herself on the girl on her knees in front of her.

Lena's face frozen in a OH as she realized the predicament she was in.  
A possible investor in L-Corp was arriving in fifteen minutes, Jess would probably walk in in ten minutes letting her know that her one o'clock had arrived.  
Yet here Kara was, on her knees, eating her out as if she was a dessert.

Her tongue swirling around the swollen clit and Lena tried to stiffle a moan as Kara entered her with two fingers.  
Creating a quick pace, she could feel that Lena was close from the death like grip she had on her shoulders and her walls clenching around her long fingers.  
It was at that moment that her fingers stopped pumping and she gave a sweet soft kiss on top of the clit.

She put the pantie back in place and smoothed down Lena's skirt, all the while Lena's face was a combination of lust, anger and amusement.  
After all, she had done the same thing to her girlfriend not too many hours ago.  
Kara smirked as she stood up and saw all the different emotions crossing her lovers face.

"Payback is a bitch" Kara said sweetly as she gave a quick kiss and walked away from the frozen brunette.  
The phone ringing pulled her back to earth, Jess had called in as Kara had asked her to do to inform that the one o'clock had arrived.  
Lena managed a barely collected "thank you Jess, can you give me five minutes please?"

Her barely contained voice must've been obvious to the girl as she could clearly hear amusement in her voice when she said she'd take care of it.  
She hung up and looked at Kara who stood leaning against the door, a smug smile on her face.  
It wasn't every time she got her girlfriend this flustered, this worked up, it was the perfect revenge.

Lena swayed her hips as she walked over and Kara involutarily licked her lips, causing Lena to grin.  
"That was fair, Danvers, I had that coming.." she stopped talking and realized what she said as Kara's grin grew wider "..or not coming" she added.  
"Movie night is cancelled, no Supergirl duties, no CEO duties. Just you and me, alone and naked" Lena's voice dropped several octaves as she talked.

Kara shivered with anticipation and kissed Lena quickly and affectionately before saying she's going back to work and she should start the meeting.  
"Good luck on the meeting" she said as she walked out the door.  
Jess smirked at Kara as she walked by and Kara smiled as innocently as she could.

'Tonight is going to be fun' Kara thought as the doors closed and her ears turned red as she thought of all the things that could happen


End file.
